


Everything About You (Dylan Rhodes/Oceana Hokkaido)

by xXGothams_GateKeeperXx



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Magic, Multi, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXGothams_GateKeeperXx/pseuds/xXGothams_GateKeeperXx
Summary: Oceana is a new girl in the FBI agency, left with magical abilities after a government experiment went wrong and right at the same. She is assigned to help out with keeping an eye specifically on Agent Dylan Rhodes. Soon, she is caught up in a web of Rhodes' secrets. A double date tangles her up in the secrets of the Horsemen, leaving her unsure what to do.
Relationships: Dylan Rhodes/Original Female Character(s), Lula May/Jack Wilder





	1. Prologue

**_Name: Oceana Lyrica Hokkaido_ **

**_Age:????_ **

**_Date of Birth: December 04th, ????_ **

**_Abilities: Music Manipulation, Electricity, hypnotization, others_**

**_Last Known Address: 321 FireFly Housing, New York City, NY_ **

**_Occupation: FBI Special Agent Hokkaido_ **

_**-Description-** _

_**Last Known Hair Color: Dark golden brown, right side shaved, hair flipped in front of left shoulder, black tips, bright red highlights** _

_**Eye Color: Left eye dull ocean blue, right eye dull green-blue** _

_**Body Shape: Lean, fit, muscular arms and legs, thin waist, thick hips, large bust** _

** _Race: Caucasian_ **

** _Other Details: Long and sharp fake nails- red with a black heart on each_ **

** _Piercings: Golden septum ring, chain from top of right ear to back of silver skull earring, skull earrings, golden shark bite piercing_ **

** _Tattoos: Deer/buck skull across shoulder-blades, ace of spades on right bicep, animal scratch tattoo from upper flank to above side of the knee_ **

** _-Family-_ **

** _Mother: Analia Ostium_ **

** _Father: Prodigium Ostium_ **

** _Siblings: Leecen Ostium, Anya Ostium_ **

** _Home State: North Carolina_ **


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at summaries. I know it's short, but I'll get in longer chapters later on.

I walked into my office and closed the door behind myself. "Another day of being bored," I sighed to myself. I wore a short black latex dress, black fishnet leggings, black high-heels, and black latex gloves. My feet had started to hurt from wearing the high-heels, so I was glad to finally have enough free time to take them off. I sat down at my desk. So far, we had hardly any leads on the Horsemen and Agent Dylan Rhodes wasn't showing any signs of being associated with anything unusual. Most of his time alone was research and trying to find ridiculous leads on the three remaining Horsemen. He was just some bumbling oaf that got in everyone's way. I took off my high-heels and tossed them under my desk. "I'm never wearing these again," I muttered to myself, relaxing in my chair.  
  
****  
  
I woke up to my phone buzzing. I looked at the text.  
  
 _ **J- Hey, Oceana. I know you said you don't wanna go on any more dates, but me and Aliceson set up a double date for you. I'm not allowed to give you a name, but I can tell you he works at the agency.**_  
  
I groaned. Jackson and Aliceson kept trying to set me up on dates and find me a boyfriend for months now. None of them ever went further than one date. Always blind-dates. And the last one I'd gone on had ended with the guy leaving mid-date. He'd left me a hundred-dollar bill to pay, at least. After that date, I'd given up and told them to stop setting up dates for me. I debated the matter for a moment.  
  
 ** _O- Fine. But if this one doesn't work, then that's it. I trust you two to keep me from being humiliated. Again._**  
  
 ** _J- Good. It's at tonight at 7. I'll pick you up at 6:40. Aliceson is picking him up. It's at the CrystalLake._**  
  
 ** _O- It's only poetical that it'd be at the restaurant you own._**  
  
I responded teasingly, letting out a sigh.  
  
****  
  
 _Heaven knows I'm born too late,_  
 _For these ghosts that I chase,_  
 _With these dreams, I inflate,_  
 _Painted skies in my brain,_  
 _Every day I'm Carl Sagan in space,_  
 _To escape this old world,_  
 _This old world._  
  
 _Some days I lie wide awake,_  
 _Til the sun hits my face,_  
 _And I fade,_  
 _Elevate from the Earth,_  
 _Far away to a place where I'm free from the weight,_  
 _This old world,_  
 _This old world._  
  
 _~Brenden Urie- King of the Clouds- Panic! at the Disco_


	3. Chapter Two- Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Double Date

I woke up and got dressed into a red tank top, a black mid-thigh length skirt, black fishnet leggings, and black knee-length boots. I put my hair up in a neat ponytail-braid and put on black eyeliner and red gloss lipstick. I could hear the rain pouring outside, pattering on the roof. I pulled on a black Macklemore hoodie and texted Jackson.  
  
 ** _O- Are you here yet?_**  
  
 ** _J- Just pulled up. Do you need an umbrella?_**  
  
 ** _O- No._**  
  
 ** _J- Got it. Aliceson is already at the restaurant._**  
  
I walked out of my place and locked the door, hurrying down the building's stairs. I walked outside and slowed as I looked for Jackson's white Chevrolet Camaro. I found it parked beside the sidewalk, and I got in the passenger seat. "Ready to meet your match?" Jackson asked as I buckled up. "Not really," Jackson's dark brown skin contrasted his bright blue eyes, the feature that had lead to me meeting him in the first place. "Well, get ready," Jackson said, smirking. I sighed and turned on the radio, turning up the rock station loud enough to drown out any conversation, which earned an audible laugh from Jackson. I closed my eyes, letting my mind drift off as I tried to think of who it might be.   
  
-What if it's Agent Rhodes?- I thought. I mentally rolled my eyes. Yeah, he was cute and all. And he was pretty close to the kind of guy I wanted. Even his exasperating annoyingness was kinda cute. He was handsome, and I loved the look he gave me when I corrected him, the one that made his adorable dark brown eyes sparkle. And he looked amazing in the suits he always wore. I'd always wondered if he was taken, but according to everyone at the agency, his only relationship had fallen through the drain when the girl moved away. I could see it in his eyes that he knew what pain felt like. Real pain. The kind of pain that came from losing someone so dear to your heart. And he was much older than me, over a decade older, but it didn't put a dent in my slight attraction to him. I'd ignored the attraction, though. I'd pushed it away for so long. How could anyone love someone like me? Someone who could take over the world with the proper plan? In my mind, no one could.  
  
****  
  
I got out of the car and pulled off my hoodie before letting Jackson blindfold me. He carefully guided me into the restaurant and to the seat. I felt suddenly anxious. "It's a booth, so slide in sideways," Jackson said. I slid into the booth, feeling my left thigh brush against the soft fabric of my date's pants. I sighed and crossed my arms as he took off the blindfold. "Y'know, Aliceson is probably gonna murder me for not wearing a dress or something formal. Just because I wear dresses at work, doesn't mean I wear dresses all the time. I don't like it, but I still haven't gotten time to buy any black pants," I huffed. Jackson pulled the blindfold off and shoved it into his pocket. I looked over at my date and froze. My gaze met the dark brown -almost black- gaze of Agent Dylan Rhodes.   
  
There was about five whole minutes' worth of complete silence as I simply stared at Agent Rhodes. Aliceson sat against the wall across from us, holding Jackson's hand under the elegant black and white marble table. Finally, I broke eye contact, letting my gaze drop to my lap. "H-Hi, Agent Rhodes," I muttered. The restaurant was empty besides us and the people working their rear-ends off in the kitchen. The usual comfortable chatter of the restaurant was gone, along with the usual loud clatter of the kitchen, which was quieter than when the restaurant was actually open. The CrystalLake had an eerie, lonely silence cast by the quietness and single light illuminating our table and casting a yellow glow over the room from the kitchen on the opposite side of the elegant restaurant. "Agent Hokkaido," I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. Jackson sighed, "Guys. Skip the FBI-formal-title stuff. Oceana, Dylan. Dylan, Oceana," Jackson was clearly getting irritated that things were so awkward. I looked up, narrowing my eyes, my short temper suddenly flared up by Jackson's irritation, "Well, I'm sorry, I don't exactly feel comfortable right now!" I snapped, feeling immediately guilty for letting my quick fuse get the best of me.   
  
I sighed and reached for the menu from the stack, my hand brushing Dylan's as he did the same. I quickly jerked my hand away. Rule number one for anyone, my hands are off-limits. Too many bad memories from being experimented on. Images popped in my head.  
  
 _ **#Memory**_  
  
 _ **I jerked and gasped, trying to free myself as the scientist held my hand so tight it hurt and cut a small slice into my palm. I screamed and growled, kicked and panted and jerked as I tried to get away. Electricity zapped through me from the machine hooked up to my left arm. I screamed again. Music played from somewhere around me and the TV hanging above me played an endless swirling hypnotization screen. I felt the tears streaming from my eyes as I kicked and screamed as the scientist cut into my fingertips, one by one, and drew blood from the cuts. I screamed and kicked some more, begging with a hoarse voice for it to end, begging for death to come. But it never did. I cursed and cried, screamed, and wailed, but nothing worked. The cuts kept happening, the controlled zaps of electricity continued, but it never ended. Finally, the lights kicked on. The machine stopped mid-zap. The TV and music turned off. And the cutting stopped. Saliva trailed from my mouth and snot pooled from my nose. The scientist left, and the lights kicked off, and I was left there, bleeding and twitching as electricity zapped through me. And all of a sudden, music started. A familiar feminine voice, singing a song I knew well like an angel. Then I realized that it was me. I was singing softly to myself, crying and panting but still singing. I stayed there for so long, not hearing and not really seeing anything until I finally let my eyes close and the world drift away.**_  
  
 _ **#Memory**_  
  
I pulled myself from the memory, shaking my head and covering my face with my hands. I looked at Aliceson. She was the complete opposite in physical appearance to Jackson with tan skin, sandy blonde shoulder-length hair, and brown eyes. "I-I'm sorry, but I need a moment. I won't take long," I muttered, getting up and walking outside. I stood in the rain, leaning against the hood of Jackson's Camaro. I stared up into the rain for a moment. It wasn't long before Dylan walked out, coming over to me and giving me a concerned look. "Are you okay, Oceana?" Dylan asked softly.


	4. Chapter Three- No Good For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oceana and Dylan.

"No. I just... Why would you agree to this? Why would you? I'm a monster! All it would take is a simple screw-up. All I want is to not ruin anyone else's life for once. Especially not yours. You have everything I would love to have. A normal life. So why would you want me of all people?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes. Suddenly, Dylan grabbed my shoulders tightly. I gasped, meeting Dylan's dead serious gaze. "My life is far from normal, Oceana. If you knew what goes on behind closed doors, you wouldn't be saying that. I struggle to keep my life from falling apart and not let myself give up every day. I have secrets that I have to keep because if I slip up even the least, I could end up in prison. And even worse? It could end up getting every one of my friends caught. That's what your job is. To get me caught," Dylan growled, his hard breathing breezing against my face. The scent of coffee clung to his breath. "You didn't answer my question. Why?" I asked. "Because I can see who you really are," Dylan said softly.   
  
"What goes on behind closed doors? How did you know about that part of my job?" I asked, confused. Dylan looked around before answering quietly. "I'll tell you. But not here. Later," I frowned. Dylan let go of me and crossed his arms. "Trust me, Oceana. I want this date to go well. I know you're a lot younger than me, but..." Dylan sighed, dropping his gaze to the ground. I placed my hand on his unshaven cheek. "Don't worry. I'll try my best," I smiled, retreating my hand. "Let's go now. We have a date to finish."  
  
We walked inside and sat down. Jackson and Aliceson were clearly shocked at my sudden change in attitude. We talked and joked. And by the end of the date, I was happy to finally be able to say that I'd had a successful date. We walked out with Aliceson and Jackson. Jackson gave me my hoodie and left in the Camaro with Aliceson. We walked to Dylan's car and Dylan held the passenger door open for me. I got in, and we left.   
  
****  
  
"That's... Terrible," Dylan said sympathetically after I explained why I'd freaked out during the date. I shrugged. "I don't really think about it anymore unless something triggers it, like if I'm being restrained," I explained. We were parked in the parking lot of an abandoned building. It was dark, and almost midnight, but we were talking and that was the only thing that mattered. Dylan's phone buzzed. Something about the simple buzz of the phone seemed urgent, and yet not at the same time. Dylan looked at his phone and cranked the car, "We have to go," he said quickly. I gave him a worried look. "What? Why? What's going on?" I asked, one hundred different scenarios whirling around in my head. "I'll explain when we get there," Dylan said quickly. My belly twisted in fear.


End file.
